A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 27 - Eddard VI
Eddard VI ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark und der Kleine Rat streiten über Probleme, die sich mit der Organisation mit dem anstehenden Turnier der Hand ergeben. Nach der Sitzung informiert Jory Cassel Eddard über sein Gespräch mit den verbliebenen Dienern Jon Arryns. Er berichtet, dass Jon Arryn zusammen mit Stannis Baratheon ein Freudenhaus und einen Waffenschmied besucht haben. Eddard befiehlt, dass Jory das Freudenhaus besuchen soll und er selbst will zum Schmied gehen. Dort lernt er den Lehrling Gendry kennen und erkennt in ihm einen Bastard König Robert Baratheons. Synopsis Eddard streitet mit dem Kleinen Rat über das Turnier der Hand Eddard Stark und der Kleine Rat hören sich den Bericht von Janos Slynt an, dem Kommandeur der Goldröcke, der Stadtwache von Königsmund. König Robert ist wieder einmal nicht erschienen, so muss Eddard in seinem Namen sprechen. Janos berichtet, es gebe ein signifikantes Anwachsen der Kriminalität in der Stadt, weil so viele Menschen in die Stadt strömen, da das Turnier der Hand unmittelbar bevorsteht. Jeder Ritter hat Edelfreie, Handwerker, Soldaten, Händler, Huren und Diebe im Schlepptau. Slynt bittet darum, ihm mehr Männer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Eddard befiehlt, 50 neue Goldröcke zu rekrutieren und gibt Petyr Baelish Anweisung, sich um deren Finanzierung zu kümmern. Als Kleinfinger sagt, das es kaum Geld gebe, erwidert Eddard, dass wenn es 40.000 Golddrachen für den Sieger des Turniers geben könne, es wohl auch ein paar Kupferstücke für des Königs Frieden geben sollte. Eddard übergibt Slynt zusätzlich den Befehl über 20 Schwertkämpfer aus der Hausgarde der Starks. Als Janos Slynt den Raum verlassen hat, beschwert sich Eddard vor dem Rat über das Turnier, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch in seinem Namen abgehalten wird, und Eddard versteht nicht, warum König Robert denkt, dass er sich geehrt fühlen soll. Groß-Maester Pycelle versucht, das Positive zu sehen, indem er sagt, dass solcherlei Ereignisse wichtig für das Volk seien, da es sich für kurze Zeit von seinen Sorgen lösen kann und für die Ritter, die sich beweisen können. Kleinfinger ergänzt, dass auch manch anderer noch an solch einem Turnier verdient und dass die Hurenhäuser gute Geschäfte machen. Renly Baratheon nimmt den Faden auf und erinnert voller Hohn daran, wie sein Bruder Stannis einmal alle Bordelle in Königsmund schließen lassen wollte, außerdem fragt er sich, wie er überhaupt ein Kind zeugen konnte bei seiner stetigen Ernsthaftigkeit. Eddard kann als einziger nicht über die Scherze lachen und fragt stattdessen, wann Stannis beabsichtige, seinen Besuch auf Drachenstein zu beenden und wieder nach Königsmund zu kommen. Da er keine vernünftige Antwort erhält, beschließt er, die Sitzung zu beenden. Er verlässt den Saal. Im Turm der Hand berichtet Jory Cassel über seine Nachforschungen Zurück am Turm der Hand begegnet er Harwin, der wacht. Er befiehlt ihm, Jory Cassel zu rufen und seinem Vater Hullen auszurichten, sein Pferd zu satteln. Eddard bemerkt, dass er den Norden vermisst, Catelyns Trost in schweren Zeiten und das Klirren der Schwerter von Jon Schnee und Robb Stark. Während er auf Jory wartet, schaut er sich das Buch von Großmaester Malleon über die Stammbäume der Königsgeschlechter der Sieben Königslande an. Er findet es langweilig, genau wie Pycelle prophezeit hatte, aber dennoch wüsste er gerne, warum Jon Arryn es gebraucht hat. Er liest zum wiederholten Mal den Teil des Buches, der sich mit dem Haus Lennister beschäftigt: ein sehr altes Haus, dass auf einen Ahnherrn namens Lenn den Listigen zurückgeht, der die Festung Casterlystein dem Haus Casterly allein mit einer List abrang. Jory Cassel erscheint. Eddard unterrichtet ihn über seinen Befehl, die Stadtwache mit Stark-Männern aufzustocken und sagt Jory, er solle sich um die Auswahl der Männer kümmern und Alyn den Oberbefehl geben. Dann berichtet Jory Eddard über seine Unterredung mit einem von Jon Arryns Stalljungen, die allerdings keine Erkenntnisse einbringt. Er war der letzte der vier in Königsmund verbliebenen Mitglieder von Haus Arryn, die nicht nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt waren. Zuvor hatte Jory schon die drei anderen befragt: Ser Hugo war arrogant und wollte nicht mit einem einfachen Hauptmann sprechen. Das Dienstmädchen konnte nur sagen, dass Jon Arryn viel gelesen habe und sich ständig Sorgen um seinen kranken Sohn Robert gemacht habe und zudem barsch gegenüber seiner Gemahlin Lysa gewesen sei. Der Schankkellner schließlich hatte nicht mit Jon Arryn persönlich geredet, aber eine Menge Tratsch zu berichten. So hatte Lord Arryn des öfteren Streit mit dem König, er schickte seinen Sohn als Mündel nach Drachenstein, hatte sich eine außergwöhnlich prunkvolle neue Rüstung von einem meisterlichen Waffenschmied anfertigen lassen und er war oft mit Stannis Baratheon ausgeritten. Dass Jon Arryn so viel Zeit mit Stannis verbracht hat, macht Eddard stutzig, da die beiden zwar höflich, aber nie freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen sind. Noch mehr wundert ihn, dass Stannis und Jon angeblich ein Bordell zusammen besucht hätten. Leider wußte der Stallbursche nicht, in welches Bordell sie gegangen sind; nur die drei Gardisten, die die beiden begleitet haben, wüßten es, aber die sind mit Lady Lysa nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt. Eddard fragt sich, welche Rolle Stannis in der Geschichte spielt: warum war er abgereist? Hatte er etwas mit dem Mord an Jon Arryn zu tun? Fürchtete er sich gar? Eddard kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Stannis vor irgendetwas fürchtet, er hatte schließlich äußersten Mut bewiesen, als er während Roberts Rebellion ein Jahr lang Sturmkap gegen eine Belagerung gehalten hatte, obwohl sie kaum Vorräte hatten und sich am Ende von Ratten ernähren mussten, während die Belagerer aus dem Haus Tyrell und dem Haus Rothweyn in Sichtweite Festmahle abhielten. Eddard ist frustriert, dass alle Personen, die vielleicht mehr über Jon Arryn wüssten, Meilen von Königsmund entfernt sind: Stannis, Maester Colemon, Lysa Tully. Jory fragt Eddard, ob er Stannis nach Königsmund zurück befehlen wolle, aber er sagt, dass er zuerst noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen wolle. Eddard entschließt sich, nach Gendry zu suchen Eddard möchte den Waffenschmied besuchen, um vielleicht doch noch etwas Wichtiges zu erfahren. Während er sich ankleidet, denkt er über Renly nach, aus dem er nicht schlau wird. Ihn irritiert die freundliche Art und das stete Lächeln. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er Eddard zur Seite gezogen und ihm ein Bild von Margaery Tyrell gezeigt, der Schwester von Loras Tyrell. Er wollte von Eddard wissen, ob sie seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark ähnlich sehe und war enttäuscht, als Eddard dies verneinte Spoiler zeigen Allerdings aus einem anderen Grund, als Eddard annimmt: Loras und Renly planen ein Komplott, sie wollen Königin Cersei Lennister durch Margaery ersetzen, siehe I-Arya III.. Dann wandern seine Gedanken zu Jon Arryn. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, sich eine prunkvolle Rüstung schmieden zu lassen, denn für Lord Arryn war Stahl immer schon Stahl gewesen, und eine Rüstung war zur Verteidigung da und nicht zur Verziehrung. Zum Abschied empfiehlt Eddard Jory halb im Scherz, dass sie vielleicht bald Hurenhäuser aufsuchen sollten, um noch etwas herauszufinden. Das wiederum amüsiert Jory, der dies eine "schwere Pflicht" nennt und meint, Porther habe schon damit angefangen. Eddard reitet los. Varly und Jacks begleiten ihn auf dem Weg durch die Stadt. Obwohl er schon am Morgen Tomard und Desmond losgeschickt hat, damit sie sich am Weg positionieren, um zu sehen, ob Eddard verfolgt wird, fühlt er sich unsicher. Die Straßen von Königsmund sind belebt. Als sie an das Schlammtor kommen, bemerken sie einige Goldröcke. Zeitgleich trifft eine Kolonne Reiter von Westen her am Tor ein, und die Goldröcke beeilen sich, die Menschenmasse auseinanderzutreiben, um den Rittern Platz zu machen. Es ist Lord Beric Dondarrion mit seiner Garde, ein junger Lord, der das Turnier gewinnen will, wie er einem Goldrock auf Anfrage zuruft. Eddard Stark und seine Begleiter nehmen die Stählerne Gasse vom Marktplatz aus, die sich einen Hügel hinaufschlängelt. Weit oben sind die größten und prunkvollsten Häuser, in einem von ihnen wohnt der meisterliche Waffenschmied Tobho Mott. Nachdem er eingetreten ist, bemerkt ein Dienstmädchen sofort seine Amtszeichen und ruft ihren Herrn herbei. Der Schmied begrüßt ihn herzlich und bietet ihm sofort Wein an. Er preist sofort seine Arbeiten an, die zwar recht teuer, dafür aber einmalig in den Sieben Königslanden seien. Er erzählt, wer alles zu seinen Kunden zählt: der Ritter der Blumen und Lord Renly, dem er seine neue Rüstung geschmiedet hat. Auch erklärt er, worin seine Spezialität besteht, nämlich in der Verarbeitung von valyrischem Stahl, was er in seiner Heimat Qohor gelernt hat. Eddard fragt, ob Tobho einen Auftrag von Lord Arryn angenommen habe, aber der sagt nur, dieser sei zusammen mit Lord Stannis erschienen, um einen seiner Gesellen zu sehen. Eddard weiß nicht, von wem er spricht und blöfft: er würde den Jungen auch gerne sehen. Die Laune des Schmieds verdunkelt sich, er führt Eddard aber dennoch in die Schmiede. Dort lernt Eddard Gendry kennen. Der zeigt ihm seinen selbstgeschmiedeten Helm, den Eddard lobt und kaufen will, doch Gendry erwidert stur, dass er ihn für sich selbst gemacht habe. Selbst Tobho Motts Rüge kann ihn nicht umstimmen und der Meister entschuldigt sich in dessen Namen, aber Eddard sagt, es gebe nichts zu verzeihen. Eddard fragt Gendry nach Lord Arryn. Dieser hätte ihn nach seinem Wohlergehen und nach seiner Mutter gefragt. Gendry erzählt, dass sie gestorben sei, als er klein gewesen sei. Sie habe gelbes Haar gehabt und hätte in einer Bierschenke gearbeitet. Eddard fragt, ob auch Stannis ihm Fragen gestellt habe. Gendry sagt, das habe er nicht, er habe ihn nur die ganze Zeit finster angesehen. Eddard schaut sich den Jungen genauer an und erkennt ihn als Roberts Bastard. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hat und mit Tobho Mott zurück in das Haus gegangen ist, fragt er ihn noch, wer das Lehrgeld für Gendry bezahlt hat. Mott lügt Eddard zunächst an, er habe ihn ohne Lehrgeld angenommen, weil er so kräftig sei, aber Eddard erkennt die Lüge sofort. Dann gibt der Schmied zu, ein Lord vermutlich Varys in einer seiner Verkleidungen ohne irgendwelche Abzeichen sei gekommen und habe den doppelten Preis bezahlt, damit er zusätzlich schweige. Eddard beschließt, dass er Mott mag. Bevor er geht, sagt er Meister Mott noch, dass wenn Gendry irgendwann Interesse am Schwertkampf haben sollte, er ihn zu ihm schicken solle. Er verlässt die Schmiede und trifft draußen auf seine Gardisten, die fragen, ob er etwas herausgefunden habe. Eddard antwortet: "Allerdings" und fragt sich, was Lord Arryn von Roberts Bastard wollte. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 27